1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to dust collecting brushes and more particularly to dust collecting brushes that are capable of being attached to a CNC mill or router.
2. Description of the Related Art
CNC mills and routers are very popular machines. Such machines typically use a carousel-type tool changer that allows the machine's cutting tool to be easily exchanged. Unfortunately, there is limited space around the changer for viewing and monitoring the work piece when using the machine.
Visibility of the work piece and the cutting tool is especially difficult when making deep cuts that produce large amounts of dust and debris. In order the see the work piece and cutting tool, the operator must stop the machine and remove the dust and debris with a vacuum or brush.
What is needed is a dust collector brush assembly that can be easily attached to the CNC mill or router, that does not interfere with the normal operation of the machine, can be easily attached to a vacuum, and can be used to continuously remove dust and debris.